Life as We Know It
by Twizzler Addict
Summary: The trio has grown up and also grown apart. Now in highschool, they don't even speak anymore. It's going to take something special to make them click again. Maybe a touch of trust, a dab of friendship, and maybe a few bounty hunters can unite them.  OC's
1. I

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Time Warp Trio**

**Hi everybody! This will officially be my first Time Warp Trio story. I have really no other reason for writing this except I needed to get these characters and plots out of my head.**

**Comment please!**

**AN!— the gang's in high school.**

_Life as We Know It_

The cool, crisp morning air of Brooklyn nipped and pinched the cheeks of walking pedestrians in the early sunrise. It was Monday morning and people all over New York City were moaning and grumbling about having to return to their usual midyear schedules. Santa had come and gone, the Time Square had dropped the ball, and the festive celebrations were packed up in boxes waiting in the attic for next year's parties.

While the break was great and the food was amazing, it was finally time to go back to their normal lives, which was just fine for a certain black haired boy. The boy was of average height, had gangly limbs and his pale white skin was pink against the snow covered winds. He wore a pair of owl glasses and was dressed in a winter jacket. His name was Sam and he was on his usual morning walk to his second favorite place on earth.

School.

He arrived early like always, when it was still fairly empty and most students were just rolling out of bed. He headed straight for the school's library, not only his source of heat, but a sanctuary. He immediately went for the history section, picked up a book on the Greek Alphabet, took a seat at one of the many vacant tables, and began to read. Even at 16 years old he never lost his love for knowledge.

The teenage boy's car came to a stop as he parked in one the school's many parking spaces. Being only a sophomore and at the bottom of the high school driving food chain, he had to park in one of the crappy spaces, far away from the school. Which suited him all the same; it gave him time to think. He stepped out of his old, red, Sedan and began his trip to the large school up ahead.

The boy was a tall boy. He had tan, cinnamon looking skin, and brown eyes. He had dark brown, spiky hair, and a steady fixated stare. His name was Joe and he was basically a loner. He really had no one to speak of as a friend and in a way that was just fine. He had, had friends once.

Best friends actually.

In the long run though, things just didn't _click_ anymore. As they got older and entered middle school, they began drifting apart. He tried to hold on, they all did, but there was just nothing to really hold onto. They couldn't have kept using the book as an excuse to hang out. So he let go and here he is now, walking to his high school, utterly alone.

The loud, obnoxious noise a yellow school bus pulled into the bus lane of the school and loosened its doors, letting anxious kids out of the rolling death trap and into the teenage wasteland. About halfway through the mad rush for the outside, the path suddenly cleared and out stepped a teenage boy. Not just a teenage boy, but _the_ teenage boy.

He had blonde, slightly curly hair peeking out of his infamous, blue ball cap. His yellow strands leaked out onto the back of his neck and curled upward in a messy, but cute way. He was a little over average height, had broad shoulders, and sun kissed tan skin. The only other splash of color on his face was the pink on his cheeks from the cold and a light array of freckles running over the bridge of his nose. His name was Fred and he was walking into his palace. He was the guy on top and everyone else just fell into their places behind him.

He wore a blue and gold letterman's jacket with the letters CBHS in a crest of the front of his jacket. It stood for Central Brooklyn High School. Only jocks and sometimes the jock's girlfriends got the jackets. How'd he get it? Well, this sort of thing happens when your freshman year of high school you make varsity football, baseball, and soccer. Then manage to land MVP in two out of three of the sports.

Fred smirked as a group of freshman cheerleaders giggled as he walked by. He winked and they all blushed.

It was good being king.


	2. Hate

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Time Warp Trio**

**Hi everybody! This will officially be my first Time Warp Trio story. I have really no other reason for writing this except I needed to get these characters and plots out of my head.**

**Comment please!**

**AN! — The gang's in high school.**

_Life as We Know It_

**Joe's POV**

I finally reached the school after what seemed like forever walking. Students were everywhere. Some were talking to their friends, the jocks were goofing around and picking on nerds, and nerds were trying to escape the jocks fists. I rolled my eyes. I always knew we would grow up and maybe make new friends, but I never thought our friendship drop off the side of the earth.

I slowly made my way to my locker. I didn't want to rush there. I was already a loner; I didn't want to be a nerd too. I was just mindlessly scanning the schoolyard, when I saw _her._

Anani Okonjo.

She moved to Brooklyn from Africa on an exchange student program. She had a height of 5'7, thin, and had long sort of wavy black hair. Her skin was caramel looking and even in this cold weather she still wore the shortest skirt I've ever seen. She'd been here for, four months and she'd already become one of the most popular girls in school. To top it off she was dating one of the most popular 11th grade jocks, Fred.

Fred and Anani stood together cuddling in the cold, his arms around her waist and her body clinging to his letterman's jacket.

Fred. That selfish son of a bitch-

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I heard a familiar scream. I whipped my head around to see who it was.

Sam.

**Sam's POV**

I checked out the book on the Greek Alphabet and headed out of the library. I had to go to my locker to get my books for 1st period, plus that calculus homework was due and I needed to turn in my extra credit science project-

Suddenly I felt something collide with my shin and I hit the icy, concrete ground. My book hit the sleek ground and slid to somewhere ahead. I heard laughing and looked up to see the jocks.

And Fred.

He was chuckling along with the other letterman jacket clad boys and girlfriends. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

Every single day.

"Geez Sam, walk much?" said one of Fred's friends, Cody. A whole new round of laughs came out.

"Maybe if you got your head out of your ass once in a while you'd know where you'd be going!" another jock said. I sat up and scanned the ground for my book. Where'd it go?

"Hey Sam!" a giggly voice said. I looked up to see the only girl, or person for that matter, to be nice to me.

**Fred's POV**

"Hey Sam!" a giggly voice said. My heart started beating on double time as I heard that familiar voice. I felt Cody jab my side with his elbow and wink in the girl's direction.

Callia Lagos.

Callia came to Brooklyn on the exchange student program this year from Santorini, Greece. She had long, blonde hair reaching her mid back and had green eyes. She had Greek, tan skin, and a sweet smile. She was sort of short, standing at 5'2. She was giggly and nice to everyone even if you really didn't deserve it.

I immediately unwrapped myself from Anani, my girlfriend, and stood tall. Anani gave me a pissed off look, but I just shrugged it off. I had more important Callia related matters to attend too.

Callia bent over, took Sam's hands and helped him up. I felt my jaw clench. Why Callia chose hung out with Sam I will never understand.

"Here, I got your book." She handed Sam the book and he looked grateful.

Lucky Bastard.

"Thanks Callia."

"No problem." she said on her cute, Mediterranean, island accent. "Come on Sam, we have to get to first period." And with that, she grabbed Sam's arm and dragged him away.

Damn Lucky Bastard.

"Mmm…... That Callia can take me anywhere she wants' to. Especially her room." I heard Cody say, followed by a round of hoots and hollers from the guys, and scuffs and mumbling from their girlfriends.

**Joe's POV**

I rolled my eyes. When did Fred become such a jerk? I kept on walking and eventually reached my locker. I began to get my books when I smelled the faint smell of smoke and vanilla. I turned my head to see Isabella.

Isabella De Los Santos to be exact.

Isabella along with Anani and that blonde girl came on the exchange student program. Isabella's from Spain and was probably sent here to get rid of her. She smoked, drank, and pretty much did every bad habit someone could think of. She had choppy, black hair reaching her shoulders, brown eyes, and never went anywhere without a cigarette.

"Hey Joe." She said in a low voice. Isabella doesn't like people much and is pretty much a loner like me.

We would both be all alone until that day she convinced my we could be loners _together._


	3. Growing

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Time Warp Trio**

**Comment please!**

_Life as We Know It_

Slowly the day passed by, students shuffling in and out of classrooms. Some students more excited than others, but eventually 4th period rolled around. It was the only class the three used-to-be-time warpers had together.

Gym

For Fred, Gym was like a mini vacation during the middle of an eight hour hell, Sam saw it as just another place to be bullied, and Joe really didn't care.

The boys' locker room was soon filled to the brim with teenage guys, changing out of their sagging jeans and oversized T-Shirts into their PE uniforms. Disses were passed around like a baseballs during season. Loud laughs filled the steamy room, just a typical male locker room.

"God, this place smells like Fred after one of Coach Farley's conditioning practices."

"Shut up Cody!" Fred shot back at Cody, who was smirking while their teammates all cackled with laughter.

Fred finished tying his shoes, flipped Cody off and exited the locker room. He strode into the gym and surveyed the area. From the items lined up by the PE teacher, today was dodge ball day. Fred smirked and started formulating a revenge plot on Cody for that smelly crack in the locker room.

Soon after Fred's exit, boys and girls exited from their own locker rooms and everyone sat on the floor.

"Okay class, today's dodge ball day. So everyone split into the same teams as yesterday and MOVE IT!" the teacher yelled.

A mix of moans and hollers filled the gym as the teens took their sides of the court. One side was full of jocks, popular kids, and anyone with slight athletic ability, the other side left the rejects, nerds, losers, and kids who really didn't care.

Joe grimaced. He really didn't want to be here. In fact, he'd rather be anywhere, even math class, than gym. The only people he recognized in this room were Fred and Sam, and God knows there was no way he was talking to them.

Suddenly, a loud whistle blew through the air and bouncy red balls began to fly around to the room. Kids were being pegged left and right, mainly the nerds, who were all running like stampeding chickens.

The jocks were laughing and pointing at the other team. Joe shook his head. Personally, he chose to get himself out and just watch. He didn't feel like playing today.

"Dang" Joe said, letting out a sigh.

All the nerds had been struck out except for one lone loser. Sam. He looked scared, almost afraid for his life and for good reason. Half the kids on the popular team were baseball players and when they threw a ball, they planned to scar and kill.

Sam had one ball left. He was hugging it to his body like a life line. He knew, like everyone else in the room, he was a dead man. The jocks smirked, drew back their arms and shot the balls like fire.

Sam let out a yell and randomly threw the ball in their general. He was pegged about 6 times and the other balls strayed. All the jocks cheered, winning the game, when all of a sudden a lone red ball fell from the air, hitting Fred straight on the head. Immediately, the cheers died down and everyone stood shocked.

Fred, king of kings and destroyer of sports, was out.

Out.

Sam reached down picking up his glasses, which had fallen when he was hit and saw everyone looking at him with shocked faces. Due to his advanced reasoning and deducting skills, he realized and gasped at what he just did. Sam expected to immediately to be thrown into a trash can, but instead Fred just turned on his heel, and went to go stand on the sidelines.

"ALRIGHT! STOP STANDING THERE LIKE GOLDFISH WITH YOUR MOUTHS HANGING OPEN AND HIT THE SHOWERS!" The coach yelled.

Slowly, the students awoke from their wide eyed states and stalked off back into their locker rooms. Slowly when Sam found the courage to look up and stand, he saw Fred looking at him.

The blonde gave a small nod of approval and opened the door to the boys' locker room.

Fred was a lot of things, but he knew fair was fair.


	4. Up

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Time Warp Trio**

**Comment please!**

_Life as We Know It_

The school day ended and students made their ways home. Luckily, today sports and club meetings were cancelled due to a teacher conference. So even the jocks and the over achievers got to go home with the rest of the student population, including Sam.

Sam, having no better way of getting home and refusing to take the school bus, walked home. His feet trudged along the cold ground as he made his way to his apartment, carrying a stack of books. His glasses began to fog as the wind grew stronger and his hair whipped with the snow as it passed through the large city. A roar of a motorcycle was in ear shot as he walked. He expected it to pass by him like the rest of the cars in the street, but the gritty sound kept getting louder and louder until suddenly the vehicle whizzed by him and cut him off in his tracks. Sam let out a shriek in surprise and, for the second time that day, dropped his books.

The driver pulled off its helmet and wave of messy, blonde hair fell from under, onto her back.

"Hey Sam!" Callia said excitedly like always. Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

"Callia! You could have run me over! And did you see how fast you were going! You could've gotten a speeding ticket or worse!"

"God Sam, RELAX! I just wanted to know if you wanted a ride."

Sam pondered his options for a minute. He could either, A, walk 20 more minutes for 11 blocks or, B, ride with Callia and get there in 10. Sam sighed, as much as he hated to admit it, Callia reminded him of Fred. Not the backstabbing, mean one, but the 5th grade one. Always adventurous and always seems to follow his heart way more than her head, which in some cases, was a good thing.

"Fine."

"YAY! Hop on Sam!" Sam, uncomfortably, sat behind Callia, and wrapped him arms around her waist. He had stuffed his books in his backpack, so if Callia was going to drive like he thought she was, he would have two hands to break his fall.

"Here" Callia handed him a helmet. Once it was securely on she revved her engine.

"Oh God please Callia can't you-" and in a blink of an eye, they were off, weaving in and out of traffic as they grew closer to Sam's house. The sound of Sam's horrified screams lingered in the distance.

**o~TWT~o**

Fred's house was relatively quiet. His parents had to attend a benefit dinner tonight so they'd be gone for a while, his brother Mike had gone to college a few years ago, Anani had went over to a friend's house, and Cody was causing mayhem somewhere. The only sounds that were heard were the sounds of his TV in the background and the microwave buzzing, cooking his extra spicy nachos. Fred cranked his head away from ESPN's highlights and looked at the digital clock on the wall.

_8:15 pm_

A shiver went down his back. Ever since the beginning of junior year, he's an odd feeling someone's been watching him when he's alone. The feeling was reoccurring and he couldn't shake it. It was like someone was standing right out the window and staring at him, but the doors were locked and since his dad was a cop, they had heavy duty dead bolts.

He jumped at the beeping sound of the microwave and scolded himself for even being frightened by it. He grabbed his nachos, a diet coke, and continued to watch ESPN. Slowly, he began to grow bored of this channel and started to flip through the shows. Nothing besides _The Jersey Shore _was on, so he settled on that.

Currently, Snookie was being her regular drunk self and Sammie was being a skeptical bitch to Ronnie. Pauly D kept saying how he was "DTF" multiple times and it was grinding Fred's nerves. He picked up the remote to change the channel once again.

Suddenly a nearby window broke into a million pieces and the remote control was knocked from his hands, a sharp pain shooting through Fred's hand.

"SHIT!" he cursed as he noticed a bullet wound in his left hand and blood beginning to ooze from the round wound.

He quickly ran to the phone, grabbing a towel on the way, and called 911.

**o~TWT~o**

A soft chuckle was the only sweet sound in a 30 mile radius as cop cars and an ambulance pulled up to the now wounded, blonde, jocks house. The small snicker of a laugh had come from an apartment building roof across the street. The smiling figure was dressed in all black and was lying on its stomach. Its right eye covered by a long, micro focused, lens connected to a lifted sniper's riffle. Originally, they had been aiming for the remote control only. Just to give him a little scare. But why _not_ go for the hand as well, all the more fun.

They had been watching Fred for a while. It was a requirement to learn his schedule.

The flashing lights from the cars below looked amazingly beautiful, even if they had been the one to cause them to come here in the first place. The dark figure sighed. They began to gather their gun and ammo packet. With one last look at the damage caused, they hopped off the roof, sliding down the fire shoot and slipping into the darkness unnoticed.

Tonight, the cloaked figure walked one bullet lighter.

**Sorry for the lack of Joe in this story, he'll definitely be in the next one.**

**I PROMISE! ;)**


	5. Because

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Time Warp Trio**

**Comment please!**

_Life as We Know It_

Joe sat in his 7th period art class having the urge to whack his head against the black desks to knock himself out. He was hella tired since he got, like, no sleep last night due to twenty plus sirens screaming unanimously at him. They weren't even on his street, but he could hear the screech and see the blue and red lights streaming in between house cracks and over the buildings, landing directly in his room.

Their teacher was on his computer, no doubt playing some dorky role playing game by the way he kept shouting _"Thou has slayeth you, you immortal beast!"_

Joe laid his head on the desk, but shot back up at hearing the conversation between some boys next to him.

"Did you hear? Fred was shot!"

"No way man! That's BS"

"No lies, he was seriously shot! He has a cast and everything!"

_Fred was shot? _

_When?_

_Was it last night? _

_Was that why the police were there?_

_Because Fred was shot?_

Joe was about to turn and ask the boys what happened, but the final bell rang and every rushed out of the classroom. He sighed, exciting the classroom and began the trip to his locker.

**o~TWT~o**

Sam was walking along the hallway lost in thought. He too had heard of Fred's misfortune. Sure, sometimes Fred was a challenge, but never once did Sam wish for Fred to be hurt.

"SAM!" he jumped at the feminine voice ringing in his ear.

"Callia! Why must you always YELL? There are plenty of other ways to grab my attention. How about a tap on my shoulder? Or maybe a "Hi Sam, how are you today?" A text even!"

Callia giggled and ruffled Sam's hair.

"Because my way's more fun."

"Good gracious." Sam said. He kept walking with Callia in tow. Once again, Callia was his ride today. Sam had no idea how she had convinced him to let her give him rides home. Maybe it was somewhere between him screaming his voice away on the actual ride or her having to physically pull him off a light post afterwards.

As he walked he felt someone looking at him. He turned to see a mean looking Hispanic staring him down. If he remembered correctly, she was in his 4th period and a friend of Joe's. Sam seemed to recall the name Isabella. He stared back. She had a sly smirk and slightly squinted eyes. She was obviously intimidating, but Sam soon realized she wasn't staring at him. She was actually staring at Callia. He turned to her.

"Do you know her?" He asked Callia, referring to Isabella.

"Her? No. I don't think so. Well, actually she might be in my 5th period. If it is her then her names Izzy or something. I really don't remember, but I-"

"Do you ever stop talking Calli?"

"Hmm Calli. I like it and nope. Not really."

Sam sighed and followed "Calli" to her two wheeled death trap.

**o~TWT~o**

"Oh my gosh Fred are you alright?" Fred lifted his head from the hospital pillow to look at his girlfriend, Anani.

"Hey Nani." Fred said with a small, forced, smile on his face. He was tired and really didn't want company at this moment, but since he was going home in the next half hour he figured he might as well let her stay.

She rushed over to the chair next to the hospital bed and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Babe, are you okay? Everyone at school had been buzzing about you today. Especially the girls swim team. Damn heifers."

Fred inwardly cringed. Anani was a decent girlfriend. She was nice when she wanted to be, could be caring if she tried, and maybe even be humanitarian of the year if she ever stopped and said sorry when she "accidently" pushed freshman girls over when they looked at him. Her only fault was that she was, to put it nicely, slightly possessive.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I promise"

"Good. 'Cause I was sooo worried about you all day." Anani said, placing her soft lips on his cheek. She pulled back and smiled at Fred.

"So, when do you get out?"

"In a few minutes actually"

"Cool. Your dad said he could drive me home from the hospital! This is sooo exciting! I have so much to tell you. Stacey said Terri had on this ugly outfit and-"

Fred put his sweetest smile he could on. "Great.", but it fell on deaf ears as Anani kept chatting.

This was going to be the longest car ride _ever._

**~~~~~YAY! More JOE!**

**I finally got my OC's some more lines in the story. **

**Right now they're kind of side characters, but they'll become important soon. **

**Kind of a boring chapter, but hey, they can't all be award winners.**


	6. It

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Time Warp Trio**

**Comment please!**

_Life as We Know It_

"Hey slim." Joe turned around to see his friend Isabella. She stood tall, wearing nothing but some tight, black jeans and a red tank top.

"Aren't you cold? It's like twenty-three degrees out here." Joe said, eyeing her bare shoulders.

"Naw. I've stood through worse." She said, taking a drag from the cigarette in her hand that Joe seemed to miss.

Joe cringed at the smoke passing through the air. He didn't really approve of Isabella's smoking habit, but she said it calmed her down. Which he guessed was true since she was always so mellow about everything.

They began walking in comfortable silence to his car. Joe had been giving Isabella rides since it was winter and she couldn't very well ride her skateboard through the snow. When they reached it, they sat there for a few minutes while the heater warmed up.

"Hey Joe?"

"Yeah?" Joe answered half heartedly as he backed out of the space and started driving them to her house.

"You know that girl, Anani? You're ex bff's girlfriend?"

Joe rolled his eyes.

Isabella sure did have a way with words and of course he knew Anani. She was in three of his classes, was a star volleyball player, and had the same lunch period as him.

"Yeah. What about her."

"I heard her talking to some of her friends today. She said you're cute."

Joe nearly swerved at hearing that. Anani thought he was cute? A GIRL thought he was cute? Since when? Joe blushed a bright red.

"So, uh.., do you think that she was serious?"

"She sounded serious." Isabella said looking out of the passenger side window. She watched as cars of all shapes and colors passed by quickly. Joe saw the light turn from green, to yellow, and finally red. He pressed down on the brake gently, but the car kept rolling at the same speed.

He pressed harder against the brake and finally started slamming his foot down repeatedly.

"JOE!" Isabella was screaming as she held onto the sides of the car as it at picked up speed going down the street and started to swerve from side to side because of the ice covered pavements.

Suddenly, Isabella reached over and span the driver wheel, causing it now to do full spins as it passed the stop mark and into the intersection. As they swirled they came face to face with a large SUV, coming directly for their car.

"JOE!"

**o~TWT~o**

As Fred, his family, and Anani piled into his father's car, he couldn't help but get a sick feeling. He wasn't sure if it was the medication or having to spend 15 minutes in a car with his eccentric girlfriend and his prying mother in the same place. He hoped it was the meds.

"How are you Anani? We're so happy to see you again." Fred's mother said smiling.

"I'm doing great! It's awesome to see you guys again to too!" Anani turned to the Fred's dad.

"Hi Fred's dad!"

His dad let out a gruff sound of acknowledgement and continued driving. It was mostly quiet except for his mother and Anani chatting. Both women were known for talking people's ears off and every time they got together it was like they were trying to outdo each other.

The car slowed to a stop at a red light and as Fred looked up he caught his father's eyes in the mirror. His father's eyes were tired and fearful. Fred would probably be in edge too if he got a call from the police that his kid was just shot. It was like they were talking with their eyes.

_You alright?_

Fred nodded his head silently and watched as his father exhaled sharply.

_Yeah._

The light turned green and his father turned his attention back to the road. As they pulled out of the lane there was a loud screech and a yell and suddenly a car came out of thin air and rammed into their side, sending them spinning.

**o~TWT~o**

A lean motorcycle switched in and out of traffic, kicking up soft snow with each turn.

"CALLIA! CAN YOU SLOW DONE" Sam yelled, clutching desperately onto Callia. She just let out an excited yell as she drove faster.

"CHILL SAM! LIVE A LITTLE!" she said giggling as Sam yelled louder, but the sound was lost in the stinging, cold wind.

Callia had been giving Sam a ride home for the past few days and much as he'd hate to admit it, he was getting used to Callia and her little death trap. It was almost nice. The wind would go flying across your body and the air seeping into your clothes, snapping at your skin like little butterfly kisses. The sound of the engine revving each time Callia felt excited. It was like getting an adrenaline rush every time you touched the handle bars.

As the two teens zoomed through traffic letting the wind carry their thoughts off, they came to a green light and zoomed through to the middle of the intersection. A heart rattling crash was heard and the screams of pedestrians were heard. As Sam and Callia spun their heads around to see the destruction, they were too late to speed away from the two intertwined cars. A loud bang rang. Their motorcycle was hit and crushed under the weight of the two other vehicles.

**O_O…OMG I updated!**

**Sorry for being so late. I've just been so hectic with school and lacrosse practice.**

**ENJOY!**

**(thnxz a bunches!)**


	7. Tore

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Time Warp Trio**

_Life as We Know It_

Everything was quiet.

The only sound heard through the silent atmosphere was the soft, but frantic breathing from a rather broken looking boy. Suddenly the figure shot up, letting out a loud yell and then releasing pants afterwards.

"What the hell just happened?" Fred said, but quickly let his head fall between his legs. A hard thumping headache was attacking his temples. He sat there, his eyes were closed and he tried desperately to recount the previous events.

"Okay, I was in a car. My mom,-no, dad was driving. From the hospital? Maybe? We were in an intersection and,…." After that his memory seemed to fall blank. He remembered screaming and suddenly everything went black. Fred moved his hands onto the ground to push himself up. The ground was hard, sort of concrete feeling, but it wasn't like Brooklyn concrete. It was like-

"MOVE KID!" Fred's head shot up and quickly jumped to the side as a strange looking horse rode by with a man on its back.

It was only then Fred looked around at his surroundings. The place was bleak looking. He had summed up he was in a narrow alley way. The walls were rotting and the ground was hard stone cut into blocks. They were irregular and looked they were carelessly shoved into the ground instead of placed. From the narrow alley the sky looked grey, almost black. The clouds hung onto the sky like it was a life line.

As he stepped out he saw it was more of a city slum now. Gruff looking people crowded the thin streets and small animals were scurrying for food. As he stood, he noticed a man walking by.

"Excuse me, um, where am I?"

"What're you? Stupid? You're in Limborg." And with that the man stalked off.

Limborg?

Fred shuddered. It was cold outside. When he looked around he saw raggedy people huddling fires in tin barrels. The whole place seemed like a dive.

Across the street a flashy sign was shining through the dark on top a building.

"_PURGATORY"_

Well, anywhere was better than outside.

**JOE's POV**

"IZZY!" My head shot up. Where….am I?

I leaned back, finding I was still in my car. I remember ramming head first into a minivan, but after that everything goes black. I was so confused. I quickly reached back into the rear seats and pulled _the book_ from under the seat. I flipped through the pages until I came upon a map. Luckily the book came with an atlas of all the different places, be it time periods, continents, magic time realms.

I flipped through the different maps until I found a green glowing piece of land on a page. It read Limborg. Apparently Limborg was a small town in between the Syrania and a few other places. Limborg was by far the smallest and by the looks of the town outside, the grummiest. I kept on reading for extra information and found no one knows the exact date Limborg was built, but it seems like it's always been around. I closed the book and set it on the seat beside me.

Having nowhere to go but forward I revved up my car's ignition, finding it was still works, and proceeded to drive into the small town.

As I drove, it was utterly depressing and the only sort of light came from a flashy light to a bar.

I parked the car in front and walked through the doors.

**SAM's POV**

I was going to die here.

No seriously. I was going to _rot._ I remember seeing two collided cars coming towards me on the motorcycle and then, BAM. Nothing.

I was currently sitting in a bar in some time warped place. They called it Purgatory and apparently I was in some town called Limborg. Whatever.

All I know is that it's cold, my whole body feels like it was ran over by a truck, and I have no idea where Callia is. Drunken men were staggering all around the place and there had been at least two bar fights since I got here. Empty beer bottles were scattered across the floor and tables. Purgatory looked like an old western bar you'd see in the movies.

I heard the creek of the door open and I turned my head to see a blonde boy walk through.

"Fred?"

The boy turned his head in my direction and held a shocked expression on his face.

"Sam?" Fred looked over and saw me, but just as he turned to run to me the entrance door opened again. Another teenage boy walked in bumping into Fred. Fred turned around

"Joe?"

"Fred?" Joe looked over Fred's shoulder

"Sam?" I gave a weak smile.

At least I wasn't alone.


	8. Us

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Time Warp Trio**

_Life as We Know It_

**JOE's POV**

"Okay! Wait, wait…..! What?"

I saw Sam sigh with tight lips. "I've already explained this Fred!"

"So, let me get this straight. We're in an alternate dimension because the three of us simultaneously were about to get into an accident but black out and now we can't find our friends or family?

"Exactly" Sam looked over to Fred, but was met with a blank stare.

"Sam, that makes absolutely _no_ sense."

"Well if you haven't noticed Fred this _place_ makes no sense!"

I shook my head and looked out the crooked window of the crooked bar. Through the window I could see out into the streets of Limborg. They were empty looking. Not too many people. It seemed like the entire town was sitting in this bar. I looked back to Sam and Fred who were bickering. We had been sitting here for a while. I can't tell you exactly how long though; my phone had been lost to the collision.

"Sam," Sam stopped arguing with Fred and looked towards me "what time is it?"

Sam shoved back his long sleeve and stared at his watch, but that was it. He just stared.

"Um, Sam?" I looked at him. He seemed to have stopped breathing. Fred had noticed Sam's demeanor and stared at him strangely.

"Hey dude. It's not that hard to tell time. I've been able to since like, the 2nd grade."

" Fred, shut up. Look…" Fred and I followed Sam's order and looked closely at his watch.

"Dude, are your numbers..." Fred trailed off and stared wide eyed along with Sam and me as we watched the slim black numbers of Sam's watch peel off one by one and float into the air.

They floated higher and higher until they faded into the murky air.

Fred jumped back, drove his hand into his jean pocket, and pulled out his phone. We watched as the numbers from his digital clock did the same thing as Sam's.

"What-what _was_ that?" Sam whispered in a desperate tone.

I began to quickly scan the bar for an answer.

"SIR!" I yelled as I saw a bartender make his way down the counter line. He stopped at me and stared back with hard eyes.

"What time is it?" I tried hard not to let my very present fear take over my voice, but failed as I let out a small quiver. The bartender stared at me like I had three heads.

"Time? _TIME?_ Limborg doesn't _have _time."

"Doesn't. Have. _Time_?"

"and hasn't for quite a while.

"Doesn't have _time?"_

"Nope. No clocks, watches, sundials, no nothin'. Now is that all or do I just get to stand here all day and answer stupid questions?" and with that the bartender turned and left.

The three of us sat there in a heavy silence. In a zombie like trance, I got up from my stool and walked out of the bar. From the sound of shuffled footsteps, Fred and Sam had followed me. I unlocked my car and sat behind the driver's wheel. I waited for Fred and Sam to take their seats. Once I was fairly sure they were in, I revved my engine and began to drive down the desolate streets of Limborg. I wasn't sure where we were going, but streets don't just stop.

They have to lead somewhere.

_**~I dedicate this chapter to **__**Writer25**__**, who was my motivation to finish this chapter. **_

_** Best of luck in college 3**_


	9. Apart

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Time Warp Trio**

_Life as We Know It_

**SAM's POV**

Limborg was as empty as Outer Mongolia. I don't think any of us had a clue where we were going. Joe's sighs and the quiet rumble of his car were the only sound heard for miles. The tension between us had dispersed long ago and now it was just confused silence. No one knew exactly what to say.

"This sucks." Fred said slumping further into his seat.

Well that worked.

Joe sighed heavily for the hundredth time and licked his lips.

"I think that's an understatement Fred." Joe said and looked over at me quickly.

"Sam, look in The Book to see where we are. I can't keep driving through the fog like this. It's getting hard to see."

I looked down at my feet and I could see the outlining of The Book lying under my shoes as I sat in the passenger's seat. I picked it up and flipped through it until I came across a map of Limborg. Funny, it never remembered seeing this map before.

I easily picked out where the bar had been and had deduced we were driving to the outer parts of town. I realized that if you followed the roads leading away they didn't continue.

They just disappeared. The lines faded away.

How odd.

"Well, where are we?" Fred said leaning up from the back seat to look over my shoulder.

"Well, to be honest I can't really-" Suddenly the car jerked to a stop and The Book along with my body flew forward only to be stopped by my seat belt. Fred, who had unbuckled to get a better look of the map, flew forward into the front seat and had ended up sprawled across my and Joe's lap.

"Son of a..." Fred said with a moan and continued to mumble a string of curses as he slowly climbed his way into the back seat.

"What _was_ _that _JOE!" I screamed once I got my head back together.

"Look!"

The three of us turned our heads to the front windshield and stared with shock. Joe spoke with a slow, unsure voice.

"Is that…?"

"_Callia_?" Fred said finishing Joe's sentence

I looked in shock. The girl only a few feet in front of our car had the same wavy, blonde hair. The same petite figure and same big green eyes that made her look like a deer in the headlights.

"Callia?" I said louder this time. Louder for whoever was in front of our car to hear.

"SAM!" Her voice shouted and she raced to my window. I quickly got out of the car in time to catch her in an air crushing hug. After pulling away, I looked in her eyes and saw so many questions.

"I'll explain later. Get in the car." She did what I said and took a seat in the backseat next to Fred, who was still recovering from nearly being thrown out of a car windshield. Joe started the car again kept driving on.

**FRED's POV**

God, my head was killing me. This is ridiculous. I got shot in the hand, I got involved in a pile up, and I just got flung into a windshield. Damn it.

I looked over to Callia. She sat there, her eyes looking down at her lap and her hands fidgeting. Sure, Cody and I talk about how hot she was, but right now she seemed more broken then anything.

"Hey, are you OK?" I asked. Her head quickly snapped up and she looked at me.

"Um, yeah I'm fine. Just a little-" and once again the car came to a screeching halt. Luckily I had my seatbelt on this time.

"Really Joe? REALLY?" Sam screeched.

"LOOK!" Joe said, screeching back at Sam.

Callia and I looked through the windshield and our faces dropped.

It was a cliff.

The four of us got out of the car and carefully walked to the edge of the cliff.

"Well, what now?" I asked. I stared down into the darkness off the edge. It was foggy and I couldn't make out a single object. It was like the world just ended here and everything beyond this point was just nonexistent.

"I…I guess go back." Joe said. Sam sucked in his breath quickly.

"Go back to where? There's nowhere to go back too! All that's back there is-"

Sam's rant was cut short by the reeve of an engine and as I turned around all I saw was Joe's car ramming into us and sending us flying into the emptiness.

**o~TWT~o**

A figure pulled Joe's car to a slow stop and stepped out with The Book in hand. The figure walked to the edge and let out a smooth chuckle. It looked over into the darkness just in time to see the four bodies disappear into the emptiness. The figure carelessly threw The Book in the blackness and without looking back jumped off the edge into the unknown drop.

Mission accomplished.

***This is probably my longest chapter so far, but I had to fit a lot of little details that will come into to play later.**

**Thanks.**


	10. When

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Time Warp Trio**

_Life as We Know It_

***Characters from earlier chapters are reoccurring so if you're not sure who they are feel free to ask or look back on past chapters. ENJOY!**

**CALLIA's POV**

I was falling.

The air was rolling off me in waves.

I couldn't breathe.

Everything was just so _surreal_. Fear was eating at me with sharp teeth, but I couldn't concentrate on my feelings long enough to really acknowledge them. I keep replaying that scene in my head.

It happened so fast.

There was a cliff. Yelling. And then Joe's car ramming us into the dark unknown. Someone was in the car, that I know for sure. The boys are so confused. They never saw it coming. Maybe if I had warned them of their oncoming fate, we _would_ have driven back. A smile played on my lips.

_But where's the fun in that?_

**o~TWT~o**

The black figure crouched on its feet with ease as it landed on the dusty ground of the perilous cavern. The fall from the cliff had ended and the screams from the victims had quieted down to silence. The figure stood up tall and took in the surrounding area.

The three warpers were passed out on the cave's floor. They had most likely fainted during mid fall due to the shock. The figure's eyes fell on the only girl. Her blonde hair was covering her face as her body lay lithe.

The figure without a second thought took long strides to the girl, picked up one of Callia's ankles with a single hand, and began to drag the unconscious body across the floor and into the deeper twists of the cave.

The book was clutched snuggly in the dark figures free hand.

**o~TWT~o**

**JOE's POV**

My body shot up and I took a gasp of air. All of my body was shaking with every passing second and my eyes slowly adjusted to the change in lighting. After what seemed like hours, my emotions calmed just long enough to look around.

I looked to be in a cave of some sorts. It was…

Eerie.

Everything was blanketed in darkness except for the dimly lit torches that showed a pathway. Looking around, it seemed that was the only pathway. I could see the outline of Fred's body in front of me and Sam's body a little ways away. Both were still unconscious.

Suddenly my heart stopped.

The Book.

It was gone.

It had been in the car, but as I looked around, since there was no car, I doubt the Book would be here. I stood to my feet shakily and began to walk closer to the pathway. As I did I noticed drag marks across the sandy dirt with foot prints walking beside it. Obviously someone was recently here, because the tracks were still fresh.

A sick feeling lurched into my stomach when I whipped my head around to search the floor to look for Callia. I didn't see her.

That scared me more than anything.

Not because she was taken, but because that meant we weren't alone.

There's not anything I can do by myself, so I turned back to where I had landed to wake the other two.

I want to be gone before whoever took Callia comes back.

**Thank you!**


	11. Will

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Time Warp Trio**

_Life as We Know It_

**JOE's POV**

Reaching up I pulled one of the lit torches off the cave wall and taking a quick glance back at my recently awoken….companions, I led the trek through the mysterious caves. As we walked I began to get lost in my thoughts.

Companions?

Is that really what we had become? Thinking back to our younger days I would have never hesitated to call them anything less than friends.

Best friends.

I guess time really does change things. A bitter chuckle slipped through my lips. Funny, I'm supposedly destined to change time itself. Ironically, it never occurred to me that time could change me.

"What…what happened to us?"

I stopped walking and turned my head to Sam. It's like he had read my mind, but only he had the courage to say it out loud.

"Sam, what do you mean?" Fred asked, his face contorting into a familiar state of confusion.

"I mean, what happened?" Sam's voice was quiet, but steady. "Why…why are we like this now? We used to be so close."

"Things change Sam. That's life." Fred said simply, not bothering to go into detail. He turned his head and began to walk farther into the cave.

"That's life? _That's life? _We were _best _friends for _years_ and all you have to say is '_that's life'? _Are you serious Fred?_" _Sam's voice was dripping with anger and hurt.

Fred quickly turned around and stared at Sam with glaring eyes.

"What do you want me to say Sam? I'm sorry _life _happened? I'm sorry we _grew_ up?"

"Well I'm sorry my ex best friend grew up to be a complete _asshole!" _

Within seconds Fred had traveled back to Sam and stood their faces only inches of each other.

"I'd rather be an asshole then some lonely little loser that no one even likes! At least I have friends! What do _you _have?"

"A heart." In as instant Sam's body was lifted at the collar by Fred's strong hands and thrown down onto the cave floor.

"What the hell Fred?" I yanked Fred by the shoulder, causing him to stumble back a few steps, but not enough to stop him from shoving me in the chest.

"Back off Joe!"

"Why don't you?" I said shoving Fred back with as much gruff as he had given me.

"What's your problem?"

"At the moment, _you _Fred!"

Our shoving became more violent with each one. Now, if you were to ask me who threw the first punch I would automatically said Fred. In all honesty, it could have been me. At this point, I'm not too sure it really mattered.

I could hear Sam yelling at us to "stop" and "quite being dumbasses." None of it really hit me until I felt myself being dragged off of Fred by Sam's lanky arms.

**o~TWT~o**

"Look at them. The way they act is simply _moronic_." A dark voice said, chuckling. The figure sat watching the boy's misfortunes unravel on a clear crystal ball.

"I think we've seen enough. Go get them." The figure turned its head around to look at three pairs of eyes staring straight back through the dark. In a swift movement the three pairs of eyes quickly disappeared.

"Things are surely about to get very _interesting."_

**o~TWT~o**

The three boys stayed slumped against the cave wall, their bodies covered in dust.

"Look at us. We were best friends. All we have to show for it are bruises and cave shit in our hair." Joe said lifting his hand up to feel his bruising eye. Silence lingered.

"We took it for granted."

Joe and Sam turned to Fred, who was sitting in-between the two. His hat in his lap and his eyes staring into empty space.

"What?" Sam asked.

"We took it for granted." Fred repeated. His face blank.

"We assumed that our friendship would always be there. We thought it was set in stone. Like the pyramids or some shit like that." Fred scuffed. "We thought… _I_ thought in twenty years I could call you guys up and we would still meet at our favorite pizza place just like always. I…I thought we'd be friends forever."

Fred let his face look from Sam to Joe's.

"That's why we're not okay now. That's what happened to us."

Joe and Sam sat there, letting Fred's words resonate with them. It took a while. Like a twisted word puzzle. You kept saying the words to yourself until they made sense.

Sam let his eyes linger to Fred's and a sigh escaped his lips.

"Maybe for the first time, you're right Fred."

**Thank you!**


	12. Everything

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Time Warp Trio

_Life as We Know It_

Finding no solace in the unsettling realization, the three boys stood up, dusted the dirt of their clothes, grabbed another torch and continued along the unknown path before them. Only their footsteps and the crackle of the fire echoed through the cave.

Taking a breath Sam broke the silence.

"So where do we-"

"Shh!" Fred snapped

"Fred you asshole I was just-"

"Shhhh!" Fred asserted with more command. "Do you guys hear that?"

Stopping their trek Joe and Fred listened to the hallow cave.

"Um no? What are we supposed to hear?" Joe turned to Fred with a quizzical look.

With furrowed eyebrows Fred's face held a confused look.

"I thought I heard something like a voice. Like a _giggle."_

Joe, Fred, and Sam stood still listening to the silence.

"Fred I think you hit your head when you fell." Sam scuffed, but immediately after a faint giggle could be heard echoing through the cave. The boys began frantically looking around for the source. With each head turn and frantic eye movement the giggle became more sinister.

Closer.

Meaner.

Scarier.

"_Where is it coming from?"_ Fred exclaimed frightened and confused.

Suddenly Fred felt a pain in the back of his head and his body fell. The last thing he remembers as his eyes fluttered, each blink causing him to succumb to the oncoming darkness, was that giggle ringing in his ear. His senses felt hot breath grazing his ear.

"_Oh Fred." _

o~TWT~o

"They look so _innocent _when they're unconscious. It's almost a shame they'll stay that way forever," a dark voice said offhandedly. The three time warpers had been knocked unconscious, chained to a wall, and were being watched by a foul pair of eyes.

The figure turned its head towards the three lounging bodies.

"You three did well. Very well. Perhaps you'll get a few extra coins for your skills."

The three figures nodded their heads in acknowledgment, but didn't move beyond that.

A silence fell over the corridor.

"Well there's no sense in prolonging their stay. Let's wake them."

One of the lounging figures rose off their seat and sauntered over to the handcuffed teens. Reaching down and grabbing a bucket of water, the figure threw the water at the warpers.

o~TWT~o

**SAM's POV**

I gasped as I felt a cold rush of water doused on my skin. My eyes jolted open. My vision was blurry but as the seconds passed I could slowly make out my surroundings. I was still in the cave, but this place was much bigger. The rock walls had been hollowed and hacked at to create more space. The ceilings were higher, looking up I could see a small hole at the very top. I could see the bleak sky and gloomy clouds.

I moved to get up, but was quickly sent back onto the floor with sound of clanking chains.

"Hey Sam."

I blinked my eyes multiple times.

"Callia? Where? Where'd did you come from? Are you alright? When we got up from the fall you were gone-"

"Has anyone ever told you, you talk too much?" Callia stood tall, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Her arms were crossed across her chest and her blonde curls were hung loose, cascading down her back.

"Callia… what are you doing here?" I was so lost.

"Waking you up of course."

She must have read my perplexed expression because she let out a sigh and rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"Callia!" Fred and Joe had finally woken up and judging by their faces, were just as confused as I was.

"Callia get us out of these things!" Fred exclaimed, moving his arms in every direction trying to get loose.

"I can't do that."

"And why the hell not?"

"That's not what I'm getting paid for."

At this statement Fred went limp as just stared at the small Greek girl.

Callia moved to be in front of all three of us and plopped down onto the chalky ground Indian style.

o~TWT~o

**CALLIA's POV**

"Well, I guess if you haven't figured out by now it's my job to tell you." As I spoke the three boys sat their dumbstruck.

"Simply put, I'm a bounty hunter. I get paid by people to collect what they've lost a hold of, and usually its people. Most of the time my friends and I do our hunting in the time warp universe, but for the past few months it's become too easy. That's why we took your case. It was challenging. It's usually not a very stationary job. We tend to move locations every few months, but you're case had to be done with real precision. You know we had to use a lot of planning to secure you're capture."

Joe tilted his head to the side.

"We?"

"Yes. _We._" I didn't have to even flinch to look who it was.

"Anani? "Isabella?" Fred, Joe, and Sam sat there, horror filling their eyes.

"Hey boys." Isabella said, the sinister tone not escaping my ears.

"Awe babe I missed you." Anani smiled a sickly sweet smile as she crouched down next to Fred and planted a kiss on his cheek. Fred ripped his head away. Anani just chuckled.

I got off the ground, dusting the gunk off my pants.

"It was quite fun really." I said watching them squirm uncomfortably.

"But we trusted you guys!" Sam screamed, anger hiding under his glasses.

"It's nothing personal. It just had to be done." I couldn't help but let a giggle out.

"That laugh." Fred exhaled. I could see him slowly making the connection in his head.

"I think they did a marvelous job, don't you?" A dark voice said looming behind me, his footsteps echoing off the walls.

All three of the boy's heads snapped up immediately and sat there.

Eyes wide.

Shell shocked.

Joe sat gazed. His mouth only letting a small mutter out.

"Mad Jack."

**It's been a while huh? Well I plan on finally finishing this story for if nothing else personal satisfaction.**

**Feedback is always appreciated!**

**There are probably some grammar mistakes because I whipped this out to push the story further.**

**Spring Break bitches ;)**


End file.
